


Dying Wish

by NymphaTonks27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines - Freeform, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphaTonks27/pseuds/NymphaTonks27
Summary: Everyone gets one last wish.





	Dying Wish

Everyone gets one last wish.

It was Weirdmageddon when Bill Cipher got his.  
He thought he'd never get one, as he would have been immortal.  
But he was wrong. Bill Cipher died August of 2012, leaving behind no friends. Only enemies and a statue.  
His last words?  
"Axolotl. My time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power that I may return."  
It wasn't what he really wanted to say.

When Bill Cipher went to yet another dimension, he got his last wish.  
His last wish was to invade one last dream, and forgive them for what he had done.

Dipper Pines had a strange dream the first night home.

He was brought to another dimension in his dream. A dimension of infinite power. A dimension of infinite torture.  
A dimension where a dream demon now lived.  
Bill Cipher talked to Dipper one last time that night.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!?!??!?! I THOUGHT WE DEFEATED YOU!!!!"  
Bill sighed. "You did, Dipper. But everyone gets a dying wish."  
"WELL WHAT IS IT THEN!?!?!?!?!?!?? TO RIP MY EYES OUT?!!?!?!?!!? TO TORTURE ME?!?!!?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!?!?!?!"  
"Relax, kid." The demon started pacing. "All I want is to tell you something."  
A chair appeared and Dipper sat down. "Then talk, I guess."  
Bill sat down in the chair next to him. "Look...there were a lot of things I didn't mean in my life. I honestly didn't want to cause Weirdmageddon. I didn't want to make you my puppet. I didn't want to invade Stan's mind. I didn't want to do a lot of things when I was alive, Dipper, but I was insane. Part of my dying wish was for my insanity to be cured. I now see the error of my ways. I really am sorry for everything."  
Dipper didn't want to believe him, but he sounded sincere enough to not be lying. "Okay, Bill...apology accepted. But I still don't like anything that you did."  
Bill sighed again. "I know, Pine Tree. Neither do I. But there's still one thing I haven't apologized for."  
"What?"  
With a snap of his fingers Bill turned himself into a human. "I never wanted to hate you."  
Without a word the demon pressed his lips to Dipper's.

Dipper Pines woke up with a cold sweat and a new crush.

Bill Cipher lived the rest of time in hell. But he managed to stay happy. All because of that dream.

Everyone gets a dying wish. And now Dipper wished he'd never defeated Bill.


End file.
